


Grieving at Once

by zaranami



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Dishonored 2, F/M, Post-Dishonored (Video Game), Post-Dishonored 2 (Video Game), Romance, emsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29421948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaranami/pseuds/zaranami
Summary: On the anniversary of Jessamine Kaldwin's death, the Outsider picks a peculiar time to visit Emily.
Relationships: Emily Kaldwin/The Outsider, Emisder
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Grieving at Once

**Author's Note:**

> I will finally be updating my work 'We've Changed' with chapter 3, it will be my next upload. So keep a lookout for that. Fair warning, I will ( most likely ) be taking quite awhile to upload it, school has me very VERY busy. Remember to subscribe to that work for updates, enjoy!

Her eyes were on her right hand, palm facing up. Emily watched her signet ring be placed into her hand by the new captain of city watch. A young man with a bright future ahead of him. Though it was no Alexi, he was a well mannered gentleman who knew how to use his sword. The feeling of loss lingered in the air, how many loyal guards and civilians had died on that horrific day? Emily focused her eyes back on the captain, reminding herself that today was to honor the death of her mother, as twisted as she found it. 

Emily gave the captain a nod of approval, followed by him opening the doors to the throne room. “All hail Her Imperial Majesty, Emily Kaldwin!” Announced the new officer of the city watch, no one missed Mortimer Ramsey. Emily would begin. “Loyal Subjects. Today we honor my mother, the late Jessamine Kaldwin. May her memory survive through the ages.” Corvo had kept his eyes on Emily for the duration of her small speech, he looked put off. Everybody was, for one reason or another. 

Emily joined her fathers side, both of them heading down the stone blue carpet which led up to the throne, **her** throne. “I feel foolish for thinking about anything but mother, I miss her, but how could I ever forget.” Corvo was quick to follow up with her words. “You’ve made extraordinary changes to Dunwall. No one is coming for your throne, especially not Delilah.” He remembered finding Delilah with a slit throat laying in front of the throne after he was awoken.

Corvo was the first to place a rose on the ground, in front of the stunning full-body portrait of Jessamine, Emily following the same procedure soon after. Looking to the side, Emily made her way towards her throne, The Royal Protector following behind her. Corvo stood at her right side, the officer of the city watch at her left. For a moment, both Emily and her father kept their eyes on the large doors of the throne room, waiting for something to happen. Of course, nothing ever came. That was a relief. 

Usually, the empress dreaded the same ceremony every year, but she knew better than to long for adventure on such a day. The days observances went on uninterrupted. Though Emily’s nerves had calmed down, Corvo looked on edge for the entirety of the day. He never did forgive himself for being cast into cold stone, leaving his daughter to fend for herself. Everytime, Emily would have to reassure her father that he went down with a fight, protecting her. 

The rest of the day was a blur, though it was nothing short of extensive, Emily was far too fatigued to recall anything. Last thing she remembered was having dinner with Corvo, a soppy one on one. Like father, like daughter. Emily was advised to keep off of her work that day, avail herself of the break given due to the circumstances. If there was anything Emily desired, it was to unwind. Maybe strip and indulge in a lukewarm bath. Unfortunately, the old saying “You are your own worst enemy,” couldn’t be anymore apparent at that very moment. Everytime Emily closed her eyes, she could only see Delilah or her own mother.

An almost silent sigh escaped her lips, wishing her mind could be at rest for just a fragment of a second. Emily’s arms were crossed, her body taut. She stood in her royal chambers, the door was open. Her eyes lingered on the spot where Alexi had lost her life, Emily could feel her heart tighten. So engrossed with her own thoughts, it almost startled the empress to see her father turn a corner and heading towards her. She greeted him with a disconsolate smile, Corvo kept a stern expression. “Father, what brings you here?” His bedroom was far from hers, not that he spent much time in there. “I’m done my share of paperwork, you will find it in the usual spot.” He would say in a gruff tone. Emily would nod in understanding.

Corvo knew his daughter inside out, and it was almost too obvious the empress was having a hard time. He would gently place one of his hands on Emily’s cheek, she closed her eyes in response. All which had to be said was done so during dinner. “You are sure you don’t want me to spend the night with you?” His words slipped out slowly, tired. She would place her hand on top of Corvo’s, gently lowering it. “I’m sure, you had just as demanding of a day as I did. You should get some rest.” Emily voiced. He nodded at her dismissal, leaving Emily alone in her royal chambers.

Dunwall was quiet that day, everyone mourned a part of Jessamine. Her trustworthiness, the way she so gracefully played the harp, her strong sense of empathy, the list could go on forever… Emily woke up frantically in a cold sweat that night from a night terror. Her mother being brutally stabbed, Emily herself being taken away from Corvo. She would sit up swiftly. It was far from the first time she experienced the same nightmare, it left her more frightened than usual. Not wanting to return to the same nightmare, Emily would get out of bed to take a quick stroll and clear her mind.

She would step out of her chambers, and into the hallway. It was silent, so quiet you’d be able to hear the sound of a pin drop. The empress felt as if she were the only one in the tower, but she was well aware that everyone was asleep. After all, it was very late. It took her by surprise to feel the air coming to a quick chill. It was very sudden. Emily was only dressed in her waist coat, not her proper nightwear. She had fallen asleep unintentionally, not getting a chance to change.

She walked to the side of the hall, picking her coat off of the coat hanger. The fabric got caught up in a hook, sending the coat hanger straight for the ground. Having little to no time to react, Emily could only watch in dread. But, the coat hanger would freeze midair, along with her coat. For a split second she was left in confusion, but came to realize what was happening. Feeling a presence from behind, Emily quickly whipped her head around. Of course, it was the Outsider sitting on the stair railing, a self-satisfied look on his face, at least, that's what Emily saw.

“On the anniversary of my mothers death, you show up at this hour. How riveting.” She mused. Emily would begin to head down the stairs, knowing he would follow along. The Outsider would disappear, appearing next to the empress. He kept his eyes on her as they walked down the stairs. “I only assumed it would be an appropriate occasion to pay a visit, my deepest condolences.” Emily didn’t seem too pleased, responding in a questioning tone. “At this hour? That's unusual.” The Outsider was prepared for her to say that, replying with a snarky remark. “Would you rather I had visited during the ceremony? I suppose your allies would have been overcome with joy to see the god of the void on the anniversary of Jessamine Kaldwin’s death, _especially_ the royal protector.”

“You win.” She sighed. Emily moved uncomfortably, the cold air nipping at her skin. The two of them would enter the throne room. The Outsider would disappear for a brief moment, returning with her coat. She kept her eyes on him, watching the Outsider put the coat over her shoulders. She would nod at him as thanks, walking in front of her throne. Emily would kneel down, looking up at the throne from afar, the Outsider remained standing. “Did you know her?” She would speak suddenly, her tone sounding defeated. The Outsider would not reply, pacing around the throne room. He would stop in front of Jessamine’s portrait, looking at her carefully. “She was a just ruler, she showed great concern for her people. The former empress would trust easily, maybe even a little too much. Ultimately, it’s what led to her d-” Emily was quick to interrupt. “That's enough, thank you.”

The Outsider would walk back to her side, kneeling down next to her. Emily would put her arm around his shoulder, pulling him close to her side. “I appreciate your …. Very _abrupt_ visit.” She spoke in an almost whisper. The two of them stayed together for quite some time, the Outsider was the one to break contact. “I’m sure tomorrow won’t be undemanding, you should rest.” The coldness in his tone almost pierced a hole into her heart, had she been too comfortable with him? She was in a vulnerable state afterall. Emily would stand up, clearing her throat. “Of course’ 

Emily would turn towards the door, heading in its direction. To her surprise, the Outsider would unexpectedly take her hand. She would turn around, offering him a confused look. He would pull her into a short but affectionate kiss on the lips, one of his hands intertwining with hers while the other gently felt her waist. After the Outsider pulled away, he shot her a smirk. “Sleep well, empress.” And with that, Emily was left alone in the throne room.

As overwhelmed as Emily was, she kept composure. She would head straight back upstairs. The coat hanger would catch her eye, it was still frozen in place. Slowly ascending towards the coat hanger, Emily touched it. It hit the ground as fast as it had ceased to earlier, creating the sound of a loud thud. Startled, she backed away. A few seconds would pass by, and the sound of a window opening could be heard. Expecting the Outsider, Emily turned her head towards the window next to her bed. Being met with Corvo instead.

“Father?” She questioned. He would step down from the window sill. “I was on the rooftops, the noise worried me. I hope I didn’t intrude.” She quickly shook her head, walking closer to her father. “You didn’t.” She reassured him. Corvo had spent the entire day grieving Jessamine, at that moment he remembered to appreciate his remaining family, his daughter. It was clear Emily wasn’t able to sleep either. So, he entertained her with an idea.

“How does a night out, chasing each other on the rooftops sound?”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave a comment or kudos if you enjoyed. I felt like I was a bit weak with the ending on this one, but I hope it was a good read nonetheless.


End file.
